


Alive

by MasterIota



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dinah killed Superman, Angst and Porn, English is not my native language so i'm kinda sorry, F/F, Post Year Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Dinah can`t feel alive without Black Canary, but the world doesn`t need it anymore.





	

It was a pretty good dark sweet night when Dinah went out of her house. The sky was black, and stars were silver, and air was comfortably warm for her half-naked body. She pulled her jacked down and smirked about the way she felt herself, about that sweet body shiver and clearness of mind and a high-pitched sound in her throat.

That was good. That was a kind of truth she lost after the war like she lost Ollie, Hal, Dick and even Clark. She clenched her fists. All those names still hurt her, even if the time passed them by.

In her mind they were still alive sometimes, and that didn't really matter she had shot Clark down with Superman. That didn't matter she had seen Hal falling down and that didn't matter she had stood right behind Batman then Dick and Ollie had been put down in their graves.

Sometimes she even try to talk with them especially with Clark and she knew Harleen try to too. They were together in it, Dinah and Harleen, and all those things they did with each other and themselves were barely the same. They were on the street-side of life, two widows with children, and the try -

\- they just try, okay?

They try to be normal in their daily life and to be those women they were before the war at their dark sweet nights, when Connor and Lucy sleep in their rooms like all this fucken town.

Dinah hates Pearchvalley at her dark sweet nights. This town were firstly her safeplace, but one day she understood it to became a prison.

Harleen wasn't her key but she was a peace of the sky blue like heaven in her window. She was the greatest and the best opportunity to be Black Canary. Bear in mind, she'd never played her games with someone else. She was her own supervillan, her Harley Quin, her damn harlequin on a harley, her natural enemy, okay, but when they fight it was right between them two, without hostages or the League or even their children. 

They fight not trying to ruin each other lives, and that was the best thing Dinah has in her new life. With a sort of regret she understood that that's really better than Connor. Bear in mind, that gave her much more pleasure in the moment.

She loved her son but she loved Harley too.

And Harleen, of course. Everyone in their street knew that Dinah had really great crush with her wife. Their story — story of Quinzell family (because Quinzell sounds like Queen sometimes, they laugh) — wasn't really strange in their new world. Their husbands were killed by the regime, they were all alone with their pain and their children, and they saved each other's lives. 

And then Superman was overthrowed they became family in law. 

They were normal family with normal live. They had good jobs like psychiatrist and schoolmistress and their children were clever and nice even than Lucy try to steal something or play with fire or made her friends dress their cars like dolls. 

She and Harleen has a good sex obviously.

But that was about two good or normal women, whatever. Dinah can't feel herself really alive without Black Canary but the world doesn't need Canary after Superman's death and Pearcvalley doesn't need it too. In fact, it even doesn't need more than five police officers. After the war this kind of places became even quieter.

The only person who needs Canary as much as her was Harly and that was a sort of love they can't show to the world.

That was also a sort of feeling Dinah had staying under their badroom's window and searching for Harley's footprint. In a quiet way her body was remembering how to stay and how to go.

That wasn't a game. Or it was but the sort of Joker's and Harley's game, and that idea made Dinah hot and trembling about effort and foretaste. They'd done it before and Dinah had already understand that night transformed not only her mind. 

Dark sweet night transforms Harleen into Harley like all that chemical things. Or maybe she just lays down her favorite mask. Dinah isn't really interested in it. In fact she just know that Harley is dangerous enough to make the town cry if she doesn't stop her.

Maybe to cry of laughing but Dinah doesn't want to test it.

She straightened out and made a first step after Harley. Today her enemy prefer seaside direction and that was good in context of Garry Tramgl's party on the other side of the street. 

Dinah made a small giggle about those idea and went into a grove. The darkness around her became more concentrated, more black than violet, and the sounds of music were slowly replaced by more natural things like birds warble and wind whistle and in a moment send rustle.

Dinah traced her environment really keenly with all opportunities of her body and brain. Some days ago Harly had caught her with her attention and attacked from the back and Dinah really hated the idea of repeating it. 

She stopped on the border of grove and beach and looked around. It was quiet. Under the moonlight Dinah saw bright white send and big stones and dark green line beside the crest. The picture was nice and peaceful but she still felt a sort of tension like someone stay behind her back. 

The thing was about place. In fact she -

\- they -

were at most a mile from the houses so she can't use her Canary Cry. During the war she nearly lose her powers but after Superman's death Cry came again but it was abandonly destructive. So, that was a time she need at least three miles between her and innocence people to scream.

"That's one more reason to stay calm in peace", Batman said one day.

Dinah hemmed and slowly turned around. She needed to do something. Bare in mind, she needed to broke Harley's initiative, find her out and attack.

"Okay", she said loudly into the grove squatting down and groping hand touched a stone, "I know you're here, you damn harlequin. Come on, I wanna be honest today"

She looked at grove with a tense and waited about a sign, a shadow, a small sound or something like that, and she saw one, a sort of. It wasn't shadow or sound, it was just a kind of sense based on years together but she felt Harley making a step, she felt herself being Harley and nearly saw the moon by her eyes and then she springed up and rowed the stone.

Branches squeaked, Harley made a little noise by moving, cursed, toppled over the bushes and Dinah tried to catch her before she ran out into the beach. They crossed in a half a step, forcy and powerful and Dinah felt her body acting instinctively through mind and pain and also through her own wish and that was great — their speed and force and pleasure she felt with every hungry, fierce punch and every kick and every amazingly hot piece of pain. 

"Is that enough?" Harley answered one moment sitting on her hips and squeezing her throat and ye it can be enough but Dinah roared with anger and answer her with a stroke.

Her fists were hard and Harley's fists were hard too, and they roll over the beach, punishing each other nearly forgot about all those skills and her Cry vibrated in the root of tongue and in a moment Dinah barely understood the fact she going to use it just because of fire in her blood and she nearly failed into this fire with all her mind but somewhere out of it she suddenly felt Harley's gaze and her cherry lips and then the Cry became a scream, just damn human scream lost in Harley's hot mouth during the kiss and that was probably better then fight.

Harley's cold palms touched gently her hips and that was like -

\- okay, it was like the broad of her physical and mental sensitivity, and Dinah moaned loudly and suddenly felt everything around her like, hmm, she felt send in her mouth and stones under her back and Harley's weigh on her and pain from all those punches and it became a new moan full of such an uncomfortable feeling.

It wasn't her favorite way to finish that all with sex 'cause alright she felt herself totally lose and a bit vulnerable when Harley gives her sweet hungry kisses after doing a fight.

Like, she don't wanna be winner's prize, okay?

Even when Harley is her damn winner.

She could say something about it but that was one of the main thing about their nights the fact Harley had never heard her asking to stop. It was Harleen who heard her damn praying, but not Harley. 

If she wins she do whatever the Hell she wants and she always wants Dinah.

"Hey, sweety", she sang in low dangerous voice, "tonight is my night".

"Fuck off", Dinah murmed.

"No", Harley answered with a grin and Dinah saw sand on her rouger lips and than that lips touched Dinah's neck and Harley pulled her jacket's zipper opening her bared shoulders and touching her breasts.

Okay, maybe on her mind she didn't want to have sex with Harley right now but her body was still hot and full of sweet and angry energy which momently transformed into sexual tension when Harley touched her through corsets leather.

"Mhm", Dinah said when Harley letted her arms pull corset cups away.

"Still wanna me fuck off, sweety?" Harley laughed. That was her famous laugh: a piece of pain, two pieces of madness, free pieces of clear blue and a pinch of love.

It was a sort of specific human magic how this laugh forces on Dinah. When she heard it she became softer and more self-confident in one time just because it was about her, all those fillings as crazy as beautiful and something deeply hot in Harley's eyes and the way she said this "sweety".

It was painfully related with Ollie's "birdie".

It was so beautiful by itself and Dinah's body answered on it with a pleasant shiver so she murmed and bended her back and pressing her legs on Harley's hips and finally said with a little gasp "Now I want you fuck me".

"Ye, sweety", Harley answered and her soft and bitter lips pressed Dinah lips and that was amazingly dark on its true way.

It was that kind of kisses Dinah hates but also loves because of their anger and sadness and terrible confidence and all other things both she and Harly low into the deepest places of their minds. It was difficult every time to let Harley be this way and to kiss her back with the same pain and hunger.

"Ohh sweety", Harly murmed into her lips and than Dinah turn them both over and stayed on the top and bend over to Harly.

"Surprise", she said and gave her a short needy kiss and then touched her stomach right above her belt.

Harly smirked and made a little sweet noise and a hot wave made Dinah moaned in the same voice.

"Okay", Harly said and then she moved and slipped out Dinah's grasp and put her leg on Dinah's hip making a hard contact between their intimate places and despite of four cloth layers that was hot enough for shiver and moans and a rhythm nearly resembled their fight rhythm. 

That was rough and hard and painful sometimes and they lost their orgasm two or three times but than they came still half dressed and nearly without skin-to-skin contact, Dinah felt herself better than alive.

With Harley's arm on her face, with her eyes right in front of hers, with an echo of sex and fight and adrenaline in her blood she felt herself relaxed.

"Hey, sweety", Harley said in a low voice. "We are all right. We're still alive".

"I'm not about it", Dinah answered after a minute. "I've nearly Cry tonight".

"You should one day", Harley said with a little laugh and gently put her arm an Dinah's shoulder. 

"Maybe I should better be back to League", Dinah shrugged and then made herself look at Harley's face. 

She was sad and gently and then she approached her face to Dinah's and said "That should change nothing".

That should change everything, Dinah thought into kiss, but one day that should happen.

They couldn't be just Dinah and Harleen for all their lives. They both need much more.


End file.
